


O jednego bociana za dużo

by PhenomenalUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Powers, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Bobby Singer Lives, Bonding, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nesting, Nesting Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Bobby Singer, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Relationship Discussions, Smut, Soul Bond, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Uncle Sam Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Castiel, Worried Sam Winchester, anielskie tradycje, ciąża all the way, komedia, nie wiem co robię, tak bardzo
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhenomenalUnicorn/pseuds/PhenomenalUnicorn
Summary: O tym, jak Dean i Cas poszaleli i spłodzili sobie potomka, bo pusto w bunkrze.alboJedna wielka drama z mnóstwem miłości w środku, obleczona w anielskie historie i absolutnie stereotypowe ciążowe dolegliwości.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam, żeby nie było - jest to eksperyment w pełnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zaczęty dawnodawnodawno temu.  
> Mam nadzieję, że nikomu nie zryję psychiki. ;)
> 
> Nowy rozdział co piątek, chyba że oszaleję i dodam jak leci - najlepiej kliknąć SUBSCRIBE, by otrzymać powiadomienie w momencie dodania rozdziału :)
> 
> EDIT rozdziały będą dodawane w soboty, bo nowa praca ;)

Nie powinien był tyle wypić, ale potrzebował tego, żeby wygrać walkę z samym sobą. Przyjemnie podchmielony, miał dużo więcej śmiałości niż na trzeźwo, i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Od dawna się na to zbierał, ale za każdym razem brakło mu odwagi.  
Teraz, uśmiechając się w sposób charakterystyczny dla ludzi, którzy mają jeszcze kontakt ze światem, mimo że trochę już wypili, klapnął na łóżko, w którym nie zamierzał dziś spać sam. Jego brat zdecydował, że potrzebuje swojego samochodu, i pojechał do sąsiedniego miasta, aby dokonać satysfakcjonującego go kupna. Westchnął, przetarł twarz drżącą dłonią, po czym zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Pytające:  
\- Cas? – rozdarło ciszę panującą w bunkrze. – Mógłbyś na chwilę wpaść?  
Już po kilku sekundach powietrze w pokoju zawirowało, uginając się posłusznie pod potęgą niewidzialnych anielskich skrzydeł.  
\- Dean? – niebieskooki przybysz skupił wzrok na wzywającym go. – Co się stało?  
\- Ja – wydusił przez ściśnięte gardło Dean, czując, jak jego ciało zdradza go, napinając się mimo krążących we krwi promili – chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.  
\- O co chodzi? – dopytywał anioł, podchodząc bliżej.  
‘Walić to’ pomyślał Dean, wstając z łóżka i wychodząc Casowi na spotkanie, tak, że zatrzymali się właściwie naprzeciwko siebie, a ich usta dzieliły centymetry.  
\- Chciałem zapytać – wydyszał prosto w wargi Casa Dean, czując jak jego własne głupieją od sprzecznych chęci rozmowy i zetknięcia z wargami drugiego mężczyzny – zapytać… - powtórzył, nie odrywając spojrzenia od różowych, pulchnych ust Casa, przeciągając językiem po własnych.  
\- O co chciałeś zapytać? – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi Cas, posyłając prosto w twarz Deana swój oddech, przesycony zapachem łąki, powietrza i nieba – zapachem anioła – O co chciałeś mnie zapytać, Dean?  
I to było to. Ten sposób, w jaki tylko Cas wymawiał jego imię, jak jego wargi układały się, by uformować ten konkretny dźwięk, symbolizujący Deana, całe jego życie, jego esencję. Ten jeden głos, który załamywał się śpiewnie przy literze „d” i podnosił przy środkowej części imienia, urządzając z każdego zwrotu do Deana pieprzony koncert. Te niebieskie oczy, wpatrujące się w Deana pytająco, i czająca się w spojrzeniu troska i czułość, które mógł tam dostrzec zawsze, w każdym spojrzeniu. Dean czuł, jak zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie, i uświadomił sobie, że _zapomniał o oddychaniu._  
\- Dean? – ponaglił go delikatnie anioł, przekrzywiając głowę, nieświadomie kusząc Deana grą mięśni pod odsłoniętą skórą, powodując tym ruchem kolejną falę swojego zapachu, która rozbiła się o wysokie ściany muru wokół serca łowcy, krusząc go na kawałki, rozsypując w proch, i docierając do wnętrza Deana, urządzając sobie tam mieszkanie, sadząc kwiatki i -  
\- Kurwa, Cas. – niemalże warknął Dean, rzucając się do przodu, dociskając usta do ust anioła, z początku z całej siły, ale praktycznie od razu się napomniał, odpuszczając trochę, całując z uczuciem, przekazując niemo swoje pytanie, błagając o odpowiedź, i poczuł jak Cas zamiera z zaskoczenia, a potem _Castiel odpowiada i Castiel go całuje._ Dean czuje, jak jego serce rośnie w piersi, rozkwitając uczuciem, z którym Cas odpowiadał na jego pocałunki, odprężając się i pozwalając swojemu sercu i umysłowi otworzyć się na Casa, by mógł w nie swobodnie zajrzeć. Kiedy anioł uświadamia sobie, że Dean chce go do siebie dopuścić, pozwolić mu zajrzeć w swoją duszę, odkryć każdą tajemnicę i poznać wszystko, co składa się na Deana Winchestera, zamiera. Jego wargi przy wargach Deana nieruchomieją, a sam Castiel zdaje się zmienić w posąg.  
\- Dean – mówi cicho i drżąco po chwili, i w tym jednym słowie zawiera wszystko – pytanie, czy Dean jest pewny, podziękowanie za zaufanie, zrozumienie, miłość, którą czuje i wdzięczność za miłość Deana, niedowierzanie i zaskoczenie. To jedno słowo oznacza całe zdania, dziesiątki litanii, setki wyznań miłości i tysiące uczuć, ale przede wszystkim oznacza Deana, który czuje, jak po jego policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy, ale nie odsuwa się nawet o centymetr, tylko dociska całym ciałem do Castiela, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi i szepcząc z ustami przy skórze na barku słowa, które wydają się być włożone w jego usta:  
\- Jestem twój, jeśli mnie chcesz. Weź wszystko, bo jest tylko twoje. Należy do ciebie i nigdy nie będzie należało do kogoś innego.  
I Castiel słyszy, zamyka oczy, upewniając się że to dzieje się naprawdę, że Dean tu jest i Dean to mówi, po czym powoli wypuszcza swoją Łaskę, pozwalając jej opuścić naczynie i kierując ją do Deana.  
Anielska Łaska otacza łowcę, grzejąc go przez kilka sekund w swoim blasku, po czym delikatnie prześlizguje się między żebrami, przenikając do serca. W chwili, kiedy dusza Deana spotyka się z Łaską Castiela, oboje zamykają oczy, Dean wstrzymuje oddech, a Castiel traci kontrolę nad swoją formą, jego skrzydła wyrywają się spod kontroli, znikając ze świata alternatywnego, materializując się w tym świecie, rozkładając się na całą szerokość, wypełniając całkowicie pokój, po czym przesuwają się w stronę tkwiącego w euforycznym stanie łowcy, otulając go troskliwie, tworząc wokół Castiela i Deana kokon.  
Kiedy Łaska łączy się z duszą Deana, następuje wybuch. Wybuch wszystkiego, co obaj mężczyźni kumulowali i chowali w sobie przez te wszystkie lata. Ich uczucia, emocje, myśli i wspomnienia przelewają się z jednego do drugiego, aż każdy zna tego drugiego całkowicie, aż wiedzą o sobie wszystko. Kiedy Łaska wraca do Castiela, Dean otwiera oczy, ale zaraz je mruży, oślepiony blaskiem skrzydeł. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaja się do niezwykłej jasności, odnajduje wzrokiem Castiela.  
Castiel już na niego patrzy, z jego oczu wylewa się miłość i wdzięczność. Dean rumieni się, nienawykły do tak silnych uczuć.  
\- Czyli o to chciałeś mnie zapytać. – mówi Cas, a rozbawienie z własnego żartu promieniuje z całej jego postaci, ulatuje każdym porem w skórze, ociera się o Deana, zmuszając go do odwzajemnienia uśmiechu, choć ten nie widzi w tej sytuacji nic śmiesznego.  
A potem Castiel nachyla się, delikatnie całując Deana, a każdy ruch jego warg to wiadomość dla Deana – dotyk dolnej to podziw dla jego piękna, zetknięcie górnych to akceptacja wszystkich wad, połączenie ust w najczulszym pocałunku, w jakim Dean kiedykolwiek uczestniczył, to hołd dla jego życia, sposobu, w jaki je przeżywa, pierwsze, nieśmiałe muśnięcie języka między wargami to próba przekonania Deana, że _nie jest bezwartościowy, że są ludzie, dla których jest najważniejszy, którzy oddali by dla niego wszystko, że zrobiliby wszystko, by był bezpieczny,_ a spotkanie ich języków, smak Castiela w ustach Deana to jedna deklaracja, ta najważniejsza, spływająca po języku Deana przez gardło, by osiąść w sercu łowcy i stamtąd dotrzeć do każdej komórki w ciele, by każda cząstka Deana wiedziała, że Castiel go kocha.  
A kiedy Dean żarliwie odpowiada na pocałunki, wplatając palce we włosy anioła, a anioł jęczy cicho, zaciskając palce wokół talii Deana, oboje wiedzą, co muszą zrobić. Czego potrzebują. Nie odrywając się od siebie, docierają w końcu do łóżka Deana, choć jest to podróż pełna niezdarności, potknięć i przekleństw Deana.  
Padają na materac już nadzy, czego Dean nie zauważa z początku, skupiając się całkowicie na całowaniu linii szczęki Casa. Dopiero kiedy czuje gorącą dłoń anioła na nagich plecach orientuje się, że jego ubranie gdzieś wyparowało.  
\- Co do diabła. – mamrocze, odrywając się od Casa, przesuwając zdumionym spojrzeniem po swoim nieosłoniętym ciele.  
\- Chwilowo pozbyłem się naszych ubrań. – odpowiada z wahaniem Cas, niepewnie kładąc dłoń na Deanowym ramieniu.  
Łowca wbija w niego niedowierzające spojrzenie, które jednak po kilku sekundach zostaje zastąpione przez pożądanie. A potem wzrok łowcy _zsuwa się z twarzy Castiela, opuszcza jego oczy, wyruszając na wycieczkę wzdłuż jego ciała, bezwstydnie chłonąc widoki, ciesząc się pięknem krajobrazu._  
W końcu łowca kończy oględziny i jego spojrzenie przesuwa się z powrotem w górę, nie dociera jednak do twarzy Castiela, jak ten się tego spodziewa, tylko zatrzymuje na anielskim członku.  
\- Cas. – szepcze Dean, ale zanim Cas ma szansę odpowiedzieć, zanim w ogóle może zapytać, czego Dean od niego potrzebuje, łowca pochyla się i oddech Deana owiewa członek anioła, i _Cas nie wie, czego potrzebuje od niego Dean ale wie czego on potrzebuje od Deana i skomli i prosi i tak bardzo tego chce._  
A Dean patrzy na niego od dołu, doskonale wiedząc, co dzieje się z Castielem i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Spuszcza wzrok i czule obejmuje ustami główkę penisa, a Castiel chyba krzyczy, jego biodra podrywają się do góry, całe ciało wygina, i wtedy Dean wyciąga rękę, kładzie ją na biodrze anioła. Jest świadomy, że anioł jest od niego dużo silniejszy, ale to ma być sugestia, że wolałby, gdyby Cas postarał się pozostać nieruchomo, i Castiel oczywiście nie potrzebuje słów, żeby zrozumieć, co Dean chce mu powiedzieć, i zamiera, chociaż _całe jego ciało napina się rozluźnia się wyciąga w stronę Deana._ I Dean nagradza anioła, biorąc w usta cały członek, którego główka przesuwa się przez przełyk, ociera o gardło, a oczy anioła się wywracają, jego wzrok rozmywa, palce wsuwają we włosy łowcy, zaciskają, kciuki gładzą twarz. Castiel oddycha chrapliwie, kiedy język Deana pieczołowicie poznaje się z każdym centymetrem anioła i przestaje oddychać, kiedy łowca z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach przełyka, zaciskając gardło wokół członka.  
W końcu wypuszcza Castiela z ust, podnosi się i kładzie obok.  
Gdy Castiel czuje, że znów w pełni kontroluje swoje ciało, wturluje się na Deana, nakrywając jego ciało swoim, wyrywając z ust Winchestera jęk, spowodowany krótkim zetknięciem ich członków.  
Ponownie całuje Deana, ale tym razem pocałunek jest przepełniony gwałtownymi uczuciami, promieniuje pożądaniem, i Dean odpowiada z równą siłą, toczą pojedynek aż Dean musi nabrać powietrza bo to dla niego _zbyt wiele._  
Kiedy Dean stara się odzyskać dech i wtłoczyć tlen do ściśniętych płuc, Cas pochyla się nad nim zaniepokojony, ale kiedy widzi, że twarz Deana zmienia się z sinawej z powrotem na zarumienioną, pochyla się i przeciąga ustami od ucha łowcy aż po sutek, który po chwili namysłu delikatnie przygryza, na powrót pozbawiając łowcę ledwo co odzyskanego oddechu.  
\- Jezu, Cas – dyszy Dean. – Muszę… - tu przerywa, by wydać z siebie dźwięk, jakiego jeszcze nikt nigdy z niego nie wyciągnął, będący efektem połączenia warg anioła, spomiędzy których po chwili wyglądają zęby, drapiące ciekawsko, z jego brzuchem.  
\- W szufladzie. Trzeciej. – udaje mu się po chwili wyjęczeć, tylko siłą woli powstrzymując się od krzyków, bo Castiel trąca językiem jego penisa, niczym ocierający się o właściciela kotek.  
Anioł posłusznie sięga do wskazanego miejsca, pozbawiając Deana wrażeń, dając mu szansę na unormowanie oddechu i przepływu krwi, który już dawno powinien był zatrzymać jego serce.  
Po chwili Castiel wraca, dzierżąc w dłoni tubkę nawilżacza, na widok której Deanowe serce wraca na tor Formuły 1, pędząc po szosie.  
A Castiel jakimś sposobem wie, co należy zrobić, i zanim Dean zdążył się zorientować, co się dzieje, wilgotny od nawilżacza palec muska jego dziurkę. Dean wytrzeszcza oczy, szukając rozbieganym wzrokiem oczu Castiela, a kiedy je odnajduje, czuje jak wypełnia go pewność, że nieważne, co się stanie, Cas go nie skrzywdzi, i kiwa głową, raz, ale w sposób niepozostawiający wątpliwości, a Cas całuje go, krótko, mocno, pewnie, a palec napiera, napiera i napiera, aż krąg mięśni puszcza, a palec wsuwa się w Deana, wyrywając z niego jęk, w połowie z powodu bólu, bo uczucie nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych, w połowie z podniecenia. Anioł natychmiast nieruchomieje, jego twarz wykrzywia poczucie winy, w oczach lśni niepewność.  
\- Dean – mówi cicho – sprawiam ci ból.  
I wysuwa palec, i zaczyna się odsuwać. _Łamie Deanowi serce._  
\- Nie! – prawie krzyczy łowca, dopadając do Casa, łapiąc go za rękę, nie pozwalając odsunąć się jeszcze bardziej. – Cas, proszę.  
Oczy Casa migoczą, wahanie i chęć niezranienia Dean toczą zacięty bój z pożądaniem. W końcu Dean decyduje się interweniować, całując Casa, przekazując mu, że rozumie, wie i nadal tego chce, dając Casowi pozwolenie i wybaczenie, zapewniając, że też tego pragnie. I wtedy Cas, pokonany, wydaje z siebie zdesperowany jęk, sięga z powrotem po tubkę i Dean prawie mruczy z zachwytu, kiedy znowu czuje palec, wsuwający się w niego delikatniej niż poprzednio, z większą ostrożnością obchodzący się z nieprzygotowanymi mięśniami łowcy.  
Kiedy Cas ma pewność, że w odgłosach wydawanych przez Deana nie słychać nawet cienia bólu, stopniowo dołącza do pierwszego palca drugi, zatrzymując się z każdym bolesnym sapnięciem łowcy. Gdy w końcu oba palce są zagłębione w Deanie, ten dosłownie kwili, wtulając twarz w szyję Castiela, który czule przesuwa drugą dłonią po włosach łowcy.  
Dziesięć minut później Castiel odkrywa, że jakimś sposobem kolejny jego palec odnalazł drogę w głąb Deanowego ciała. Łowca nie wydaje się cierpieć, z zapałem cmokając Casa w czubek nosa.  
I wtedy Cas myśli ‘dlaczego by nie poeksperymentować?’ i ledwo wyczuwalnie porusza palcami. Dean zachłystuje się oddechem, przywierając piersią do Casa.  
\- Cas, już prawie. – szepcze rozdygotany do ucha aniołowi, kiedy tylko udaje mu się wydać z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Cas po chwili zabiera palce, nawilża członek i ustawia się przy rozciągniętej dziurce Deana.  
\- Gdybyś zmienił zdanie… - zaczyna, ale Dean mu przerywa.  
\- Cas, za nic bym teraz się nie wycofał.  
I anioł zamyka usta, wsuwając się powoli, milimetr po milimetrze. Gdy cały członek zanurza się w łowcy, Cas sapie, pochyla głowę i wdycha zapach Deana, bogatszy teraz o pot i pożądanie, usiłując się przyzwyczaić do wszechobecnego ciała łowcy, otaczającego go z każdej strony, promieniującego gorącem. Kiedy odzyskuje jasność zmysłów minutę później, zaczyna powolny rytm, ale Dean krzywi się:  
\- Ja – mówi, po czym urywa, zaciskając oczy. – Jeszcze chwila, OK?  
Castiel natychmiast czuje wstyd, że zadbał tylko o swoje odczucia, kiedy to Deanowi musi być trudniej. Już otwiera usta żeby przeprosić, kiedy Dean otwiera swoje oczy i uprzedza go:  
\- Żadnych przeprosin, jasne? Oboje jesteśmy w tym nowi. I nadal tego chcę. – oznajmia pewnym głosem, a jego wnętrze drga niepokojąco wokół członka Castiela.  
Anioł uważnie obserwuje twarz łowcy, doszukując się oznak bólu, które jednak znikają wraz z upływającymi sekundami.  
\- Już. – mówi w końcu łowca, rumieniąc się wściekle. Porusza biodrami, chcąc sprowokować anioła do działania.  
Cas wzdycha, czując poruszające się wokół niego ciało łowcy, po czym delikatnie wysuwa się i wsuwa, rozpoczynając spokojny, pełen miłości i czułości rytm.  
Oboje oddychają ciężko, pracując cierpliwie nad wspólnym spełnieniem, każdy dbając bardziej o odczucia drugiego niż swoje, i w końcu dochodzą, w tej samej chwili, łącząc wargi w kolejnym pocałunku, przekazując sobie wzajemnie swoją rozkosz i podziękowanie.  
\- Kocham cię, Cas. – szepcze Dean jednocześnie z Castielem, mówiącym: - Kocham cię, Dean.  
Żaden z nich nie zauważa kilkusekundowego rozbłysku jasności wewnątrz ciała Deana, wpatrując się w oczy drugiego.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że nikogo moje dziwne smuty, których nie umiem pisać, nie skrzywdzą...

Nagich i spleconych ze sobą na jednoosobowym łóżku znajduje ich rano Sam. Niespodziewający się niczego Sam, który piszczy w sposób zdecydowanie dziewczęcy, kiedy dociera do niego to, co widzi.  
\- Dlaczego mi to robicie?! Nie mogliście mnie uprzedzić? Chociaż SMS, co? – krzyczy, budząc brata i ściągając na siebie wzrok Castiela.  
\- Hmmm…? – mamrocze Dean, otwierając oczy tylko po to, aby odnaleźć wzrokiem Casa, po czym kładzie głowę na jego piersi, ponownie zasypiając.  
Z kolei Cas, który nie potrzebuje snu, leży na plecach, gładząc Deana po włosach i patrząc na niego z takim uczuciem, że Sam czuje się intruzem. Już ma wyjść z pokoju, kiedy głos Casa skłania go do obrócenia się w stronę łóżka.  
Tym razem jednak strategiczne miejsca obu mężczyzn są zakryte kołdrą, chwała niech będzie Casowi.  
\- My – zaczyna anioł, mówiąc tak cicho, że Sam musi się nachylić – uprawialiśmy seks.  
Słowa opuszczające usta Castiela są zabarwione niepewnością, niewiedzą, czy Sam to zaakceptuje, czy nie uważa Castiela za niegodnego jego brata, i ten ton łamie Samowi serce, zmuszając go do kucnięcia obok anioła i spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy mimo odruchowej chęci skrzywienia się w obliczu tak szczegółowych informacji z życia prywatnego brata.  
\- Cas – zaczyna poważnie i spokojnie, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu anioła – jestem przeszczęśliwy, że wreszcie do tego doszło. Zacząłem już tracić nadzieję na jakikolwiek postęp. Nikt nie pasowałby do mojego brata lepiej, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, jak udaje ci się z nim wytrzymać. Cieszę się z wami. Jasne?  
I szuka spojrzeniem w oczach Casa zrozumienia, pewności, że anioł został uspokojony i wiedzy, że cokolwiek go łączy z Deanem, jest to akceptowane przez młodszego Winchestera i kiedy ją znajduje, uśmiecha się, wstając.  
\- Tylko żadnych szczegółów, dobra? – zastrzega, wychodząc z pokoju.  
Idąc korytarzem do kuchni, żeby zrobić tej dwójce idiotów śniadanie, szczerzy zęby w najszerszym uśmiechu, jaki jest możliwy.  
***  
Kilka dni później Sam oznajmia, że znalazł sprawę, ale wie czego się spodziewać, i że da radę sam. Chociaż niechętnie, Dean w końcu się zgadza, siadając nadąsany przed laptopem, żeby sprawdzić najnowsze nowinki z „Sexy MD”. Godzinę później uznaje, że dosyć tych fochów.  
\- Wygląda na to, że Sam nie wróci przed jutrzejszym wieczorem. – mówi niewinnie Dean, zamykając laptopa, wpatrując się w Casa figlarnym wzrokiem.  
\- Tak. – odpowiada Cas, włączając telewizor, nie wyłapując aluzji łowcy.  
\- No to… - zaczyna łowca, kierując się na zajmowaną przez anioła kanapę. – Co będziemy robić w tym czasie?  
Pytanie jest zadane tak bezwstydnym i prowokującym głosem, że odrywa wzrok anioła od ekranu, skupiając go na Deanie, siedzącym obok.  
I wtedy Cas załapuje.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, Dean. – odpowiada, chociaż jego dłoń przesuwa się z kolana Casa na udo Deana, ściskając je lekko. – Może – nachyla się do ucha Deana, szepcząc tuż przy skórze – masz jakieś – znowu urywa, by przygryźć małżowinę, przeciągnąć po niej gorącym, wilgotnym językiem – pomysły?  
Kończy pytanie przeniesieniem dłoni z uda łowcy na jego członek, okryty dżinsami, i ściśnięciem go przez warstwy materiału.  
\- Kurwa. – sapie Dean, wyginając plecy pod Castielem, który siada na jego udach, dominując go.  
\- A może – zaczyna znowu anioł, rozdzierając koszulkę Deana i rzucając strzępy na podłogę – chciałbyś – muska ustami policzek, szyję, obojczyk, sutek łowcy – żebym – przygryza sutek, wyrywając jęk z Deana, który ma wrażenie, że Cas zaraz wyssie z niego mózg przez ten cholerny sutek – coś zaproponował?  
\- Tak, proszę – dyszy Dean, sięgając do klap płaszcza, chcąc zsunąć go z anioła, ale Cas warczy.  
\- Moja gra, moje zasady. – mruczy ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, chwytając ręce Deana, pętając je w nadgarstkach Łaską.  
\- Niech cię szlag. – odpowiada Dean, przymykając oczy. – Jeszcze tego pożałujesz. Odpłacę ci się.  
\- Z całą pewnością. – ton Casa ocieka lekceważeniem, a sam anioł pstryknięciem palców pozbywa się pozostałych ubrań Deana, podczas gdy siedzący na nim anioł jest całkowicie ubrany.  
\- Ty sukinsyn… - Castiel obejmuje całą dłonią sterczący członek Deana, skutecznie go uciszając. Powoli przesuwa palcami wzdłuż całej długości, rozsmarowując pierwsze krople preejakulatu.  
Tym razem anioł jest tak pewny siebie, tak niepodobny do tego Castiela, którym był jeszcze pięć dni temu, że Dean czuje, jak traci oddech tylko od tej przemiany.  
\- Mam mnóstwo pomysłów na to, co moglibyśmy robić. – powoli, jakby z namysłem mówi Cas, nie przestając miarowo uciskać penisa Deana, który rośnie i rośnie, chociaż już dawno osiągnął swój maksymalny rozmiar, a łowca tylko pojękuje w odpowiedzi.  
\- Chcesz posłuchać moich propozycji, Dean? – pyta niewinnie Cas, podczas gdy druga dłoń zsuwa się ku jądrom, mija je, docierając do dziurki, ale tam się zatrzymuje, chociaż Dean aż drży od pragnienia.  
Kiedy Dean nie odpowiada, Castiel nieruchomieje, wypuszcza z dłoni członek, a Dean patrzy na niego zdezorientowany.  
\- Cas? – pyta, nie wiedząc, dlaczego anioł pozbawił go swojej tak bardzo nieanielskiej ręki na pulsującym członku.  
\- Chcesz czy nie? – pyta chrapliwie Cas, a Dean wzdycha, kiwając głową.  
\- Powiedz to. – syczy Cas, ponawiając ruchy na penisie łowcy.  
\- Chcę wszystkich twoich propozycji, Cas. Jestem na nie całkowicie otwarty. – odpowiada Dean, przygryzając dolną wargę, obserwując jak oczy Castiela ciemnieją, i Cas nie wiedzieć skąd wyciąga nagle tubkę nawilżacza.  
\- Moglibyśmy obejrzeć ten jakże fascynujący dokument o życiu pingwinów. – mruczy do ucha Deana, masując mokrym od nawilżacza palcem dziurkę Winchestera. – Albo moglibyśmy uprawiać seks.  
\- Kurwa. – powtarza Dean, niedowierzając, że ten bezwstydny anioł na jego udach to ten sam Cas co zawsze.  
\- Mógłbym objąć ustami twojego fiuta. – kontynuuje anioł, patrząc Deanowi prosto w oczy. – Mógłbym obciągnąć ci, i byłoby to najlepsze obciąganie w twoim życiu. – mówi anioł z tak niezachwianą pewnością, że ten natychmiast zapomina, że ktokolwiek mu kiedykolwiek obciągał, bo liczy się tylko Cas.  
\- Albo mógłbym wsunąć ci język do środka. – w tej samej chwili kiedy padają kolejne słowa, pierwszy palec wsuwa się w Deana jednym, płynnym ruchem, zmuszając łowcę do skomlenia, bo to niesamowite, najlepsze co Dean robił, bijące na głowę wszystko, czego kiedykolwiek próbował.  
\- Mógłbym otworzyć cię bez tego sztucznego badziewia, tylko sobą. – przekrzywia głowę, zastanawiając się. – Albo mógłbym po prostu cię przelecieć, napełnić swoją spermą, wypełnić sobą po brzegi.  
\- Cas. – mamrocze półprzytomny Dean, usiłując ostrzec anioła, że jest na granicy, ale anioł niewzruszenie kontynuuje. – Mógłbym też pozwolić ci się spuścić we mnie. Dać ci się przerżnąć, dać ci najlepszy seks twojego życia.  
\- A może będę cię otwierał i otwierał, aż zmieszczę w tobie nie trzy palce, a całą pięść, co? Powstrzymam twoje ciało od orgazmu, aż będę usatysfakcjonowany, i dopiero wtedy pozwolę ci na nagrodę. Chciałbyś, Dean?  
\- Wszystkiego. – odpowiada Dean, rozpaczliwie usiłując dotknąć Casa, ale nie może, bo anielska Łaska wciąż go pęta, i na ten widok anioł uśmiecha się, siłą woli pozbywa się swoich ubrań i smaruje się nawilżaczem.  
Całuje Deana, pozwalając Łasce uwolnić ręce łowcy, które natychmiast wplątują się w jego włosy, po czym bez ostrzeżenia zaczyna się wsuwać w Deana.  
Dean gwałtownie łapie oddech, kiedy nierozciągnięte mięśnie ustępują pod naporem śliskiej twardości, kiedy główka powoli i ostrożnie zanurza się w nim. Zmusza swoje ciało do rozluźnienia, pozwalając Casowi wejść w całości za jednym pchnięciem.  
Kiedy tylko ostatnie centymetry Casa znajdują się w Deanie, łowca dochodzi, niemal płacząc, zaciskając się wokół Castiela, zaskakując go i ściągając na niego falę spełnienia, chłodząc rozpalone wnętrze łowcy nasieniem.  
\- Cas. – mówi po chwili słabo Dean. – Nie chcę wyjść na okropnego brata, ale mam nadzieję, że Sammy będzie częściej gdzieś wyjeżdżał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Od następnego rozdziału już perypetie ciążowe ;)


	3. III

\- To jest życie. – oznajmia Dean, rozkładając się na kanapie z miską popcornu na kolanach. Po jednej jego stronie siedzi Sam z miską pełną zielska, a Castiel wchodzi właśnie do pokoju, niosąc ze skupieniem trzy kubki z kawą.  
\- Cynamonowa dla Sama. – mamrocze pod nosem, podając młodszemu Winchesterowi jego kubek, po czym odwraca się do Deana:  
\- Karmelowa dla Deana. – siada ostrożnie na kanapie. – I kokosowa dla mnie.  
Wygląda na tak uroczo zadowolonego z siebie, że Dean czuje napływ czułości. Podnosi kubek do ust, żeby ukryć uśmiech, kiedy do jego nosa dociera dziwnie słodki zapach. Nachyla się, uważnie kontemplując zapach cieczy w jego kubku, po czym marszczy z niesmakiem nos i odsuwa od siebie naczynie.  
Obaj mężczyźni kierują na niego wzrok.  
\- Stary, co jest? – pyta Sam, kiedy Dean stawia w pośpiechu kubek na ziemi i wybiega z pokoju.  
Castiel podnosi się zaniepokojony, a Sam siedzi zaskoczony na kanapie.  
\- Co jest? – powtarza zdezorientowany. Cas podnosi felerny kubek i wącha jego zawartość.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wszystko zrobiłem tak, jak trzeba. Pachnie normalnie. – i podsuwa naczynie Samowi, który posłusznie wciąga zapach napoju, nie stwierdzając obecności czegoś alarmującego.  
Winchester podnosi się i rusza śladem brata, a zaraz za nim podąża Castiel.  
Odgłosy kierują ich do łazienki.  
\- Wymiotuje? – pyta Sam, ponieważ na to wskazują dochodzące zza ściany dźwięki.  
Castiel tylko marszczy brwi, nachylając się do drzwi.  
\- Dean? – puka, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. – Mam wejść?  
\- Nie! – słyszą spanikowany głos, a starszy łowca kilka sekund później otwiera drzwi.  
\- Cholerny hamburger. – wzdycha. – Przepraszam. Musiałem się zatruć. Możemy oglądać.  
Castiel rozjaśnia się.  
\- Czyli to nie przez moją kawę?  
Dean uśmiecha się, cmokając Casa w czubek nosa.  
\- Kawa pachnie super.  
***  
Sam przemierzał korytarz bunkra, szukając brata i Casa, który zniknął piętnaście minut temu po oznajmieniu, że zapyta Deana czy ma ochotę na film.  
Sam zdążył wszystko przygotować i rozłożyć sofę na maraton, a ani anioł, ani Dean się nie pokazali.  
Sam modlił się, żeby tylko nie okazało się, że nastąpił wybuch namiętności albo coś w tym stylu. A przynajmniej żeby nie wszedł do pokoju w trakcie jego trwania.  
W pewnym momencie dosłyszał krzyk brzmiący jak Deana. Przyspieszył, nie wiedząc czego się spodziewać.  
Z rozpędu prawie minął pokój brata. Wyhamował w ostatniej chwili i już chwytał klamkę, kiedy dotarło do niego, że krzyki owszem są Deana, i owszem, dochodzą z jego pokoju, ale są to krzyki kierowane do kogoś. Odpowiedź na pytanie ‘do kogo?’ nasunęła mu się chwilę później, kiedy usłyszał głos Casa, spokojny i zdezorientowany wobec rozhisteryzowanego tonu łowcy.  
Czując się jak szpieg, przyłożył ucho do drzwi.  
\- Nie rozumiem, Dean. – mówił Cas, a Sam wręcz widział, jak anioł stoi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami i rozłożonymi pytająco ramionami. – Pytałem tylko, czy dołączysz do Sama i mnie podczas maratonu „Gry o tron”. Dlaczego się denerwujesz?  
\- Nie denerwuję się! – wrzasnął w odpowiedzi Dean. – Nie mam ochoty tego oglądać! Wkurza mnie ta cała Daenerys! Głupie smoki!  
Po tych słowach rozległ się trzask i ciche ‘kurwa’ rzucone pewnie przez Deana, a zaraz potem zmartwiony głos Casa:  
\- Dean, pozwól mi cię uleczyć. Mogłeś sobie złamać rękę.  
\- Nie dotykaj mnie! – warczy Dean, a Sam decyduje się interweniować i wchodzi do pokoju.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? Krzyki słychać po drugiej stronie bunkra.  
Dean ściskający prawą dłoń drugą patrzy na niego spode łba, a Castiel wygląda, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać z bezsilności.  
\- Nie chcę oglądać tego cholernego serialu! Czego nie rozumiecie?! – Dean stoi, a w jego oczach szklą się łzy. Anioł i Sam patrzą na niego totalnie wybici z równowagi, a starszy Winchester pociąga nosem, rzucając się na łóżko niczym zbuntowana nastolatka.  
\- Jestem zmęczony. – mamrocze, a Castiel podchodzi do niego.  
\- Dean, dobrze się czujesz? – pyta ostrożnie, spodziewając się kolejnego wybuchu, ale odpowiada mu tylko chrapnięcie oznaczające, że łowca faktycznie zasnął.  
Sam i Cas wymieniają zmartwione spojrzenia.  
***  
Następnego ranka Dean nie przychodzi na śniadanie, a Sam i Cas zaczynają naprawdę się martwić.  
Winchester przerzuca na talerz jajka, kiełbaskę i bekon, a Castiel chwyta kubek z kawą i orszakiem ruszają do pokoju Deana.  
Kiedy po zapukaniu nikt nie odpowiada, wchodzą do środka. Dean leży skulony na łóżku, obejmując brzuch rękoma.  
\- Dean, nie przyszedłeś na śniadanie. Zrobiłem bekon. – mówi Cas, starając się ukryć to, jak zraniony jest wczorajszym i dzisiejszym zachowaniem swojego partnera.  
\- Czułem. Właśnie dlatego nie przyszedłem.  
Zanim do Casa i Sama dociera znaczenie słów Deana, Sam kładzie obok Deana talerz, a Cas podtyka mu kubek praktycznie tuż pod nos.  
Dean patrzy przez chwilę na jedzenie, po czym podrywa się z łóżka, wbiegając do łazienki. Sparaliżowani Sam i Cas stoją przy łóżku, nie wiedząc co zrobić.  
Po chwili Cas rusza w stronę pomieszczenia, w którym zniknął starszy Winchester, a Sam pracuje nad możliwymi powodami dziwnego zachowania swojego brata.  
Słyszy cichą rozmowę Casa i Deana, a po chwili obaj wyłaniają się z łazienki. Cas obejmuje Deana, właściwie go niosąc, a Dean chowa twarz w jego szyi.  
Sam otwiera szerzej oczy na ten widok.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas. – szlocha Dean, obejmując anioła. – Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się wczoraj zdenerwowałem. Przykro mi, że było ci przykro.  
\- W porządku, Dean. Już zapomniałem. – mówi uspokajająco Cas, gładząc Winchestera po głowie i kładąc delikatnie na łóżku, dzięki czemu Sam może zobaczyć zapłakaną twarz brata.  
\- Sam, poczytasz mi? – pyta po chwili Dean, ciągnąc na łóżko obok siebie Casa, który posłusznie siada, a Dean dosłownie się na nim kładzie, wtulając się w płaszcz.  
\- J-jasne – mówi Sam, mając wrażenie że to jakaś irracjonalna rzeczywistość, może efekt działań trickstera, ale siada na łóżku.  
\- Co, hm, co mam czytać?  
\- „Romeo i Julia”. – pada odpowiedź, przekonując Sama, że to jednak sen.  
Czyta i czyta, czując na sobie wzrok Deana i Castiela, aż dociera do sceny, kiedy Julia odkrywa, że Romeo się zabił.  
Urywa, słysząc szloch i patrzy pytająco na Deana, obejmowanego ciasno przez ramiona Castiela.  
\- To…to takie piękne. – czka Dean, płacząc na całego, nieświadomy niedowierzających spojrzeń brata i anioła, wbitych w niego.  
Pięć minut później uspokaja się na tyle, że mogą skończyć sztukę. Kiedy Sam odkłada książkę, słyszy tylko ciche:  
\- Dziękuję. – a potem jego brat zasypia.  
\- Czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło? – pyta idącego obok Casa Sam po wyjściu z pokoju brata.  
\- Tak. – potwierdza ponuro anioł. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się dzieje. Czy to moja wina? Coś robię nie tak?  
Sam zatrzymuje się i patrzy Castielowi w oczy.  
\- Stary, cokolwiek się dzieje, ja też nie mam pojęcia, o co chodzi. A wierz mi, wiem, jak zachowuje się mój brat, gdy chce z kimś zerwać.  
Cas kiwa głową i wzdycha zrezygnowany.  
\- Obejrzyjmy ten film.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za lekki poślizg, ale opóźnił mi się powrót z Pragi ;)

Dwa dni później Dean wstaje przed Samem i razem z Casem robią śniadanie.  
Przeżuwając tosta, Sam zastanawia się, co się tu, u diabła, wyprawia.  
Kiedy Dean rzuca beztroskie ‘Idę do łazienki.’ obaj mężczyźni natychmiast skupiają na nim wzrok, odkładając wszystko, co trzymali w rękach.  
\- Spokojnie. – mówi zniecierpliwiony Dean. – Już mi przeszło. Idę siku, Jezu.  
I wychodzi, a Sam natychmiast nachyla się do Castiela.  
\- Zachowuje się normalnie? – pyta, niedowierzając bratu.  
\- Tylko raz jakby mu się zakręciło w głowie, jak sięgał po talerze do dolnej szafki. Musiał się podeprzeć na blacie, kiedy się wyprostował, ale oprócz tego wszystko raczej w porządku. Pamięta to, co się działo, przeprosił mnie, stwierdził że nie tknie hamburgera przez miesiąc, i wtedy przyszedłeś ty.  
\- Nie wiem, co mamy robić. Znalazłem sprawę, ale w takiej sytuacji chyba odpuścimy.  
\- Zajmę się tym sam, a ty z nim zostaniesz. Wrócę przed jutrzejszym wieczorem.  
Sam zgadza się i podaje aniołowi szczegóły. Kiedy kończy, Dean wraca do pokoju i sypie do miski płatków czekoladowych.  
Sam patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
\- Chłopie, zjadłeś już trzy talerze jajecznicy i cztery kanapki. Gdzie ty to mieścisz?  
\- Tak jakoś. Strasznie głodny jestem. O czym gadaliście?  
\- Zaraz polecę zająć się jedną sprawą w Teksasie, a Sam z tobą zostanie. Jesteś jeszcze trochę chory i nie pozwolimy ci polować.  
Twarz Deana wykrzywia skurcz przerażenia.  
\- Dlaczego musisz jechać sam? – pyta, jakby sam nie polował w pojedynkę, i to wielokrotnie.  
\- Dean, jestem aniołem. Nic mi się nie stanie. Chodzi o jakiegoś ducha. Jak dobrze pójdzie, wrócę jeszcze dzisiaj.  
Dean przytula Casa i szepcze mu coś na ucho, a anioł z powagą kiwa głową. Wtedy Dean puszcza anioła i mówi niechętnie:  
\- Do zobaczenia.  
Cas uśmiecha się do niego, kiwa głową Samowi i znika. Dean natychmiast się przygarbia, bez entuzjazmu wracając do grzebania w misce płatków. Młodszy Winchester siada naprzeciwko.  
\- Dean, co się dzieje? Jesteś jakiś nieswój od kilku dni.  
Dean podnosi na niego smętny wzrok.  
\- Nie wiem, Sammy. Trochę boli mnie brzuch. Raz jestem tak głodny, że mam wrażenie że zjadłbym wszystko razem z talerzem, raz rzygam od samego widoku, nie mówiąc o zapachu. I martwię się o Casa. Na pewno wróci?  
Pytanie jest zadane z taką nadzieją, jakby Dean naprawdę sądził, że aniołowi coś grozi.  
Sam siada obok niego, przytulając.  
\- Hej. – mówi łagodnie. – Cas to twardziel. Da sobie radę z jakimś duchem. Nie martw się tak. Jestem pewien, że wróci wieczorem, żeby z tobą spać.  
Deanowi udaje się wtoczyć na twarz najsmutniejszy uśmiech, jaki Sam kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Sammy – mówi nagle bez tchu, łapiąc się za bok. – Możemy pojechać do apteki?  
I tym sposobem piętnaście minut później parkują przed budynkiem apteki, a Dean mówi:  
\- Zostań. Opiszę, co mi jest i tyle. Pilnuj dziecinki. W tej okolicy kręcą się podejrzane typki.  
I znika w środku.  
Wraca dwadzieścia minut później, niosąc wyładowaną po brzegi torbę.  
\- Babka powiedziała, że to pewnie jakieś zatrucie. Mam chyba z tysiąc tabletek.  
Kiedy wracają do bunkra, Cas już na nich czeka. Dean przytula go szybko i opuszcza salon, twierdząc, że musi do łazienki.  
\- Kupiliśmy jakieś leki. – wyjaśnia Sam Casowi, kiedy ten pyta o wielką torbę w ręce Deana.  
Obaj siadają na kanapie, a po chwili włączają telewizor, pogrążając się w jakimś filmie z lat 80.  
Pół godziny później słyszą głos Deana, proszącego ich o przyjście do kuchni.  
Kiedy zajmują miejsca i patrzą wyczekująco na starszego Winchestera, Dean wygląda jednocześnie na przerażonego, podekscytowanego i oszalałego.  
\- Muszę wam coś powiedzieć. – zaczyna, a na jego twarzy pojawia się niepewność, mimo której kontynuuje nieco drżącym głosem. – Też jestem zaskoczony, ale –  
Urywa, bierze głęboki wdech, krzywi się, przyciskając dłoń do brzucha.  
\- Jestem w ciąży.  
Dla potwierdzenia swoich słów ze specyficznym rodzajem dumy wręcza każdemu z mężczyzn test ciążowy z pozytywnym wynikiem.  
Sam wybałusza oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ma zrobić z tym różowym plastikiem i patrzy na Castiela, chcąc zapytać czy to jakiś żart i czy on o tym wiedział, ale twarz Casa jest całkowicie pobielała, a na jego twarzy wypisane jest przerażenie. Wbija wzrok w kawałek plastiku, jakby miał mu odgryźć rękę.  
\- Oczywiście Cas, dziecko jest twoje. – dodaje po chwili niepewnie Dean, podsuwając sobie krzesło i siadając na nim.  
\- To Nefilim. – mówi Castiel chrapliwie, a obaj Winchesterowie patrzą na niego.  
\- Dziecko człowieka i anioła. – precyzuje Cas, zamykając oczy. – Dean, musimy je usunąć. – dodaje po chwili z subtelnością rozpędzonego tira.  
Dean patrzy na niego zraniony i owija się ramionami, okazując zamiar chronienia brzucha, gdyby okazało się to konieczne.  
Cas patrzy na niego.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. – mówi po chwili, widząc wzrok Winchestera. – Taka ciąża jest niezwykle niebezpieczna. Możesz umrzeć, Dean. Dziecko będzie wysysało z ciebie życie, dosłownie. Potrzebuje sił witalnych, żeby w pełni się wykształcić.  
Sam przenosi przerażony wzrok z Casa na brata, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz tego dziecka, po prostu powiedz. – mówi Dean, nie patrząc Casowi w oczy. To znak dla Sama, że powinien się wycofać, co też pospiesznie robi.  
\- Chłopaki, będę w salonie. Pogadajcie sobie.  
***  
\- Dean, oczywiście że chcę dziecka. To owoc naszej miłości. – zapewnia żarliwie Castiel, łapiąc Deana za podbródek i zmuszając, by spojrzał mu w oczy. – Ale nie chcę cię stracić. Nawet jeśli przeżyjesz do końca ciąży, poród niemal zawsze kończy się śmiercią nosiciela.  
\- Cas. – mówi łamiącym się głosem Dean, widząc w oczach Casa, że ten mówi prawdę. – Możemy chociaż spróbować?  
\- To nie będzie łatwe, Dean. Nie jestem pewien, czy powinniśmy tak ryzykować.  
\- Cas, proszę. Będziesz w stanie mnie uleczyć, gdyby coś się stało?  
\- Myślę, że tak. Uważam jednak, że powinniśmy przejrzeć księgi. Żaden Nefilim nie urodził się od wieków, więc nigdy nie widziałem potrzeby poszerzenia swojej wiedzy.   
Dean kiwa głową i opiera się o Castiela.  
\- No to chodźmy.  
Wychodzą do salonu, gdzie Sam zdążył już zgromadzić na stole wszystkie księgi mające jakikolwiek związek z anielską ciążą.  
\- Spróbujemy, ale potrzebujemy informacji, czego mniej więcej się spodziewać. – mówi Dean widząc pytający wzrok brata.  
Sam kiwa głową i każdy z nich pogrąża się w lekturze, wypisując do notatnika wszystko, co może się przydać.  
Po godzinie Dean zasypia na książce, nie widzi więc zatroskanych spojrzeń, posyłanych mu przez anioła i Sama.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Szkoło,  
> nie bij za mocno.  
> Proszę.
> 
> podrzucam kolejny rozdział, dość techniczny w kwestii ciąży, no ale czymże byli by nasi chłopacy bez jakichś zakurzonych ksiąg?

\- Okej. Myślę, że mamy wszystko. – oznajmia Sam dwa dni później, zamykając ostatnią książkę. Po chwili wahania podaje zeszyt Casowi. - Czyń honory.  
Zdenerwowany anioł przyjmuje notatnik, a Dean, chcąc dodać mu śmiałości, posyła mu uśmiech, ten specyficzny rodzaj uśmiechu, zarezerwowany tylko dla anioła. Nawet Sam nie został nigdy adresatem tego niezwykłego, rzadkiego uśmiechu, obejmującego całego Deana.  
Castiel już otwiera usta, żeby zacząć czytać, kiedy Sam unosi palec, szukając czegoś po kieszeniach.  
\- Chwila, jeszcze to… - i triumfalnie podnosi do góry różowy zakreślacz. – Zaznaczymy najważniejsze rzeczy, żeby łatwiej było je znaleźć w razie potrzeby.  
Cas bez słowa przejmuje pisak i na nowo skupia uwagę na zapisanych kartkach.  
\- Ciąża anielska trwa około czterech miesięcy. – zerka na Winchesterów i zakreśla zdanie. – Ze stosunku anioła z człowiekiem, w wyjątkowych okolicznościach, dochodzi do poczęcia, niezależnie od płci. Kiedy człowiek i anioł współżyją, może zostać poczęty Nefilim. Aby do tego doszło, muszą zajść konkretne okoliczności: człowieka i anioła musi łączyć więź emocjonalna, stosunek musi być poprzedzony choćby sekundowym połączeniem duszy człowieka i anielskiej Łaski i –  
\- Chwila, time out! – wtrąca Sam. – Połączyłeś swoją duszę z Łaską Casa? – wypala Sam do Deana, który rumieni się wściekle.  
\- Tak jakoś… - wykonuje nieokreślony ruch rękoma, chcąc okazać swoją niewiedzę. - …wyszło.  
\- Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć więcej. – mamrocze Sam, dając jednak Casowi znak, by czytał dalej.  
\- I konieczne jest jednoczesne osiągnięcie spełnienia przez anioła i człowieka. – kontynuuje niewzruszenie Cas, jakby czytał Biblię, a nie właściwie opis tego, co robili z Deanem. Deanem, który zaczyna powoli osuwać się po krześle pod stół ze wstydu. Tymczasem Sam otwiera usta, ale zaraz je zamyka. Wzdycha cicho.  
\- Nigdy nie pozbędę się tego widoku z głowy. – mamrocze nadąsany.  
\- Pierwsze objawy ciąży można zauważyć już tydzień po poczęciu. Do objawów towarzyszących przebiegowi całej ciąży zaliczyć można: mdłości, brak apetytu, bóle całego ciała, osłabienie, rozstrój emocjonalny, silne zmęczenie lub niezwykłe ożywienie, omdlenia, podatność na urazy, nerwowość, brak pociągu seksualnego, a nawet unikanie kontaktu fizycznego lub wzmożona potrzeba kontaktu fizycznego, bezsenność, drgawki, obrażenia narządów wewnętrznych, złamane kości, irracjonalne zachowania, uderzenia gorąca lub uczucie wyziębienia, halucynacje, zaburzenia równowagi, stany potocznej „głupawki”, krwotoki, duszności, przejściowe paraliże. Podczas ciąży nie muszą wystąpić wszystkie objawy, jednak należy pamiętać, że nie ma gwarancji, że jest to wszystko, czego należy się spodziewać. Ponadto należy oprzeć się na potrzebach nosiciela, który intuicyjnie i podświadomie wie, czego potrzebuje on i dziecko.  
Pobladły Cas odkłada zeszyt na stół, zakreślając cały akapit. Odnajduje wzrokiem Deana i przymyka na chwilę oczy. Sam siedzi zmartwiały, trawiąc to, co właśnie usłyszał. Kilka sekund później Cas ponawia czytanie:  
\- Każdy etap ciąży jest zagrożeniem dla życia nosiciela. – Castiel zakreśla zdanie, ostentacyjnie dociskając pisak z taką siłą, że ten skrzypi niepokojąco. – Niezbędne do prawidłowego rozwoju dziecka i jak najmniej inwazyjnego przebiegu ciąży jest picie anielskiej krwi oraz ponowne połączenia duszy ludzkiej z Łaską anioła, ponieważ w ten sposób ciało nosiciela zyskuje potrzebne cząstki anielskiej egzystencji, które przekazuje dziecku. – przeciera twarz drżącą dłonią i zakreśla akapit.  
\- Ciąża może trwać od trzech do nawet pięciu miesięcy, jednak najczęściej poród następuje mniej więcej na koniec czwartego miesiąca. – pisak nieprzerwanie przesuwa się po kolejnych linijkach tekstu. – Początek porodu wyczuwany jest przez anielskiego rodzica. Nie da się określić, w jaki konkretnie sposób anioł wie, że poród zaraz się zacznie. Zazwyczaj do piętnastu minut po informacji do anioła nosiciel zaczyna krwawić z nosa. Jest to sygnał, że należy połączyć duszę człowieka z Łaską, by dać człowiekowi szansę na przeżycie, a także utworzyć ochronny kokon ze skrzydeł wokół rodziców. W tym czasie należy dokonać cesarskiego cięcia, niezależnie od płci nosiciela i wyciągnąć dziecko. Rany fizyczne oraz psychiczne należy uleczyć od wewnątrz człowieka w ciągu pół godziny od porodu, by uniknąć nieodwracalnych zmian, a nawet śmierci, o ile zgon nie nastąpi wcześniej.  
Castiel odkłada zeszyt na stół, zamyka pisak i chowa twarz w dłoniach. Dean siedzi przy stole z ogłupiałym wyrazem twarzy, z kolei Sam usilnie próbuje jakoś zagadać, ale nic nie przychodzi mu do głowy.  
\- Coś jeszcze zostało? – pyta cicho. Cas kiwa głową raz, po czym popycha zeszyt tak, że ląduje między Winchesterami.  
\- Niech któryś z was czyta.  
Drżącą ręką Dean chwyta zeszyt, otwiera go i podejmuje:  
\- Nefilowie stanowić mogą ogromne niebezpieczeństwo dla świata albo najpiękniejszy z darów. Kluczowym dla wykształcenia psychiki i mocy dziecka jest pierwszy rok życia, kiedy należy przekazać mu właściwe zasady oraz moralne podstawy. Konieczne jest również zapewnienie jak najszerszej gamy zajęć, aby w pełni wykorzystać niezwykłe umiejętności Nefila. Jako potomek człowieka i anioła przejawiać może cechy charakterystyczne obojgu rodzicom lub tylko jednemu z nich: może potrzebować snu jak człowiek, lub nie musieć spać, jak anioł. Może musieć jeść, może nie potrzebować nawet picia, jak anioł.  
Dean odkłada zeszyt na stół.  
\- Dalej jest tylko o Nefilach. To można przeczytać później.  
Wstaje z krzesła i podchodzi do Castiela, przytulając się do niego od tyłu, obejmując ramionami za szyję.  
\- Dean. – mówi zrezygnowany Cas. – Nadal chcesz zaryzykować? Może nie starczyć mi mocy, żeby cię uleczyć.  
\- To nasze dziecko. – odpowiada z pasją Dean. – Rozumiem ryzyko. Ale myśl, że nawet nie spróbowaliśmy…  
\- Miesiąc, Dean. – mówi tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu anioł. – Jeśli coś poważnego stanie się w ciągu miesiąca, pozbędziemy się ciąży. I mówisz mi o wszystkim, jasne? Jeśli chociaż nagle zapragniesz mieć – anioł urywa, szukając jakiegoś przykładu. – Jeśli tylko poczujesz, że czegoś potrzebujesz, że coś jest nie tak, mówisz mi. Tylko pod takim warunkiem się zgadzam. W zamian obiecuję wszystko z tobą przedyskutować przed jakimkolwiek działaniem. Nawet jeśli uznam, że coś zagraża twojemu życiu, nie usunę ciąży bez konsultacji z tobą.  
Dean spina się, jednak kilka sekund wypuszcza powietrze przez nos, kiwając głową.  
\- Okej. Dziękuję. – mówi z powagą, przyciskając usta do Castielowego policzka.  
\- Kocham cię. – szepcze do ucha aniołowi, który w odpowiedzi rozciąga wargi w mimowolnym uśmiechu.  
\- Chłopaki, skoro to oficjalne, gratuluję. – mówi Sam, ściskając Casa i obejmując delikatnie Deana. – To… dość szokująca wiadomość, ale wciąż świetna. Wiem, że to ryzykowne, i oferuję swoją pomoc.  
\- Dziękuję, Sam. – mówi Cas.  
\- Będziesz wuuuujkiem! – wykrzykuje Dean, podskakując. Wygląda jak najszczęśliwszy człowiek na Ziemi.  
Obaj mężczyźni patrzą na niego, teraz już wiedząc, że to… normalne.  
\- To nie będą łatwe cztery miesiące. – podsumowuje Cas, łapiąc partnera za rękę jak nieposłusznego pieska.  
***  
Słowa Castiela sprawdzają się szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógł przypuszczać, bo już dwie godziny później. W tym czasie Dean zdążył przejść z podskakiwania do trybu normalnego i zniknąć w swoim pokoju. Dlatego też Sam krzyczy zaskoczony, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni i zastaje tam Deana w otoczeniu kartonów po płatkach czekoladowych i misek, zajmujących cały stół.  
\- Dean. - Mówi, kiedy udaje mu się uspokoić tętno. - Co robisz?  
\- Jem płatki. - Odpowiada jego brat, wpakowując do ust kolejną łyżkę.  
W tej chwili do pokoju wchodzi Castiel, który pewnie usłyszał krzyk młodszego Winchestera.  
\- Dlaczego użyłeś siedmiu misek zamiast jednej? - Pyta zaciekawiony Sam, a Dean rumieni się i mamrocze coś pod nosem.  
\- Hmm? - Dopytuje Sam.  
\- Nie wiem. - Odpowiada jego brat. - Po prostu… nie mogłem zjeść dwa razy z tej samej miski. Musiałem wziąć nową.  
Sam i Cas wymieniają spojrzenia, podczas gdy Dean radośnie chrupie płatki.  
Nagle anioł marszczy brwi.  
\- Dean. Zjadłeś siedem misek płatków czekoladowych?  
\- Miałem ochotę. - mówi zawstydzony Dean. - Przepraszam.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Kochanie, możesz robić to na co masz ochotę, jeśli czujesz, że tego potrzebujesz. - Zapewnia Cas, obserwując z czułością jak Dean kiwa głową niczym dziecko i sięga do szafy po kolejną miskę, do której wsypuje następną porcję smakołyków.  
Sam uśmiecha się, a następnie wkłada miski do zmywarki.  
Po cichu opuszcza pokój, kierując się na sofę, zdecydowany by wykorzystać okazję i obejrzeć film, który usiłował obejrzeć od 2 miesięcy. Usatysfakcjonowany, siada na kanapie i włącza telewizor. Niestety, nie dane jest mu obejrzenie filmu w spokoju, ponieważ Cas i Dean dołączają do niego kilka minut później.  
Na szczęście zajmują się sobą, a nie jak zazwyczaj docinaniem filmowi Sama, więc seans przebiega we względnym spokoju, zakłócanym tylko cztery razy przez idącego do łazienki Deana.  
***  
\- Jak to nie ma żadnej sprawy? – pyta zbulwersowany Dean, wpatrując się w laptopa Sama, jakby ten wyrządził mu personalną krzywdę. Cóż, zapewne tak właśnie jest.  
\- Nic nie znalazłem. A przynajmniej nic, co znajdowałoby się chociaż na tej połowie globu. – mówi Sam, rozkładając ręce bezradnie.  
\- Niewiarygodne. – Dean podrywa się z krzesła, ale zamiera i wyciąga rękę przed siebie, opierając się o stół.  
\- Hej. – mówi zaalarmowany Sam, podczas gdy Dean oddycha głęboko przez nos.  
\- To nic. Ciągle mi się zdarza. – mówi Dean, usiłując się uśmiechnąć. – Zawsze zapomnę.  
Powoli odrywa dłoń od blatu, kierując się do kuchni.  
\- Sam! – rozlega się po chwili wściekły wrzask starszego Winchestera, a jego brat w odpowiedzi zaciska oczy. Wpadł, tylko nie wiedział, o co chodziło tym razem. Jeszcze.  
\- Zjadłeś wszystkie marchewki?! – wydziera się dalej Dean, a Sam otwiera gwałtownie oczy, w których błyszczy szok.  
\- Po co ci marchewka? – pyta, wchodząc do kuchni.  
\- Żeby ją zjeść, a jak myślisz, mądralo. – burczy Dean, nurkując w lodówce.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – pyta Cas, wsuwając głowę do pomieszczenia.  
\- Sam zjadł wszystkie marchewki! – warczy Dean, wpatrując się w brata oskarżycielsko.  
Sam podnosi ręce w obronnym geście.  
\- Hej, wiem, że możesz teraz chcieć jeść różne rzeczy, ale nie sądziłem, że będziesz miał ochotę na _marchewki_! – parska, patrząc błagalnie na Castiela.  
\- Dean, mogę polecieć do sklepu. – oferuje anioł, obserwując z rosnącym rozbawieniem łowcę, wyrzucającego z lodówki wszystkie produkty.  
\- Teraz już nie chcę. – odpowiada Dean, obierając banana ze stoickim spokojem.  
Sam przeciera twarz dłonią, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej tym razem udało mu się wywinąć.  
\- Chcę kota. – oznajmia Dean, wrzucając skórkę od banana do śmietnika.  
Sam i Castiel wybałuszają oczy.  
\- O…okej? – mamrocze pytająco Sam, patrząc na Casa.  
\- Znajdę najbliższy sklep zoologiczny. – mówi tylko Cas, ale Dean kręci głową.  
\- Nie, nie, nie, nie ze sklepu. Tamte każdy kupi. Chcę takiego ze schroniska.  
Anioł uśmiecha się ciepło do Deana, a Sam przewraca oczami. Czasem ma wrażenie, że Dean celowo przeciąga strunę, żeby zobaczyć, czy jest coś, czego dla niego nie zrobią. A Cas zawsze daje się urobić. Tak jak teraz, kiedy zamyka oczy, skanując najbliższe miasta.  
Po chwili otwiera oczy, po czym całą trójką kierują się do Impali.  
I tu pojawia się kolejny problem:  
\- Dean. – zaczyna ostrożnie Cas, kiedy ten sadowi się wygodnie na siedzeniu kierowcy. – Uważam, że nie powinieneś prowadzić.  
Dean podnosi na niego niedowierzający wzrok.  
\- To kto niby miałby to robić? _Sam?_ – prycha lekceważąco.  
\- Dzięki. – mamrocze Sam, przewracając oczami. – Ale zgadzam się z Casem, Dean. Nie możemy przewidzieć, kiedy – urywa, szukając najlepszego określenia. – coś się stanie. – kończy niezręcznie, a Dean przez chwilę wbija w nich ponury wzrok, ale posłusznie wysiada. Ponownie podpiera się, tym razem o maskę samochodu, i oddycha z trudem, jakby była to najbardziej wyczerpująca czynność na świecie. Widząc to, Cas marszczy brwi i podchodzi do Deana, obejmując go delikatnie w pasie. Pewność, z jaką prowadzi łowcę na tylne siedzenie auta, uświadamia Samowi, że takie incydenty muszą faktycznie często się zdarzać, skoro anioł nawet ich nie komentuje.  
Siada za kółkiem i wyjeżdża z garażu, kiedy tylko Cas zamyka swoje drzwi.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za ten poślizg, ale okazuje się, że zielnika nie zrobisz w dwa dni... ;)

Wchodzą do schroniska, od razu kierując się do recepcji.  
\- Dzień dobry. – zaczyna niepewnie Sam, patrząc na ubraną w zielone i wyglądające na szpitalne ciuchy kobietę za ladą.  
\- Witamy w Schronisku „Druga Szansa”! – mówi z uśmiechem recepcjonistka. – Czym mogę panom służyć?  
\- Chcielibyśmy zaadoptować kota. – mówi Sam, obserwując z niepokojem brata, który z nadzwyczajną fascynacją wpatruje się w identyfikator kobiety, przypięty idealnie na wysokości piersi.  
\- Jenny! – dodaje głośno Dean, uśmiechając się szeroko. Wspomniana kobieta wpatruje się przez chwilę z konsternacją w starszego z Winchesterów.  
Castiel dyskretnie odciąga Deana od recepcji, pozwalając Samowi załatwić wszystkie formalności. Po dziesięciu minut walki z papierami Jenny uśmiecha się szeroko.  
\- No to zostało nam tylko wybrać kociaka. – oznajmia. – Proszę za mną.  
Trzech mężczyzn posłusznie drepcze za nią przez drzwi, po chwili docierając do kolejnych.  
Jenny uchyla je, puszczając ich przodem.  
Tam są kotki. Proszę się nie spieszyć. Kiedy zdecydujecie, naciśnijcie ten guzik. – wskazuje czerwony przycisk na ścianie. – Ja muszę wracać do recepcji. Jestem dzisiaj sama.  
Wzrusza ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć „takie życie”, a sam posyła jej coś, co, jak ma nadzieję, jest współczującym uśmiechem. W końcu Jenny odchodzi, a Dean wręcz wbiega do pomieszczenia.  
Z entuzjazmem zagląda do każdej klatki po kolei, czytając kartki z informacjami.  
\- Tego. – ogłasza po chwili, wskazując na najbrzydszego kota, jakiego Sam kiedykolwiek widział.  
\- Jesteś pewi – chce spytać Cas, kiedy przerywa mu Dean: - Nie, jednak tego!  
\- Nie musisz się spieszyć, Dean. – mówi uspokajająco anioł, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu łowcy, który zdaje się nie odnotować tej czynności, ze skupieniem oglądając kolejne zwierzaki.  
Kiedy kończy przegląd, patrzy na Sama i Casa błagalnie.  
\- O co chodzi? – pyta zdezorientowany Sam.  
\- A może tak – Dean oblizuje nerwowo usta. – Może byśmy wzięli wszystkie?  
Castiel tylko na niego patrzy, podczas gdy Sam energicznie kręci głową.  
\- Mowy nie ma! Wystarczy, że zgodziłem się na jednego. Tutaj jest ich z piętnaście!  
Po chwili Cas również wbija w Sama spojrzenie i to ten moment, kiedy łowca uświadamia sobie, że już przegrał.  
Wzdycha ciężko, wiedząc, że jego walka jest z góry skazana na porażkę.  
\- Przynajmniej nie ma tu sfinksa. – mamrocze, usiłując się pocieszyć.  
Dean przytula go mocno, całuje Casa, po czym triumfalnie wciska guzik.  
\- Weźmiemy wszystkie. – oznajmia Castiel Jenny, która zamiera, słysząc to.  
\- To chyba wbrew zasadom. Nie sądzę, by – tu przerywa jej Cas: - Powiedziałem, że weźmiemy wszystkie. – mówi groźnym tonem, tym samym, którym zwraca się do wrogów, a Jenny przełyka ślinę.  
\- Zapewnimy im dobrą opiekę. – mówi uspokajająco Sam. – Moi przyjaciele po prostu… od zawsze chcieli mieć kota, a dopiero teraz mają szansę. Chcą nadrobić stracony czas. – szepcze konspiracyjnie do kobiety, która kiwa głową.  
\- Och, trzeba było tak od razu. Przyniosę transportery.  
\- Czy była by możliwość, żeby dorzuciła pani wszelkie niezbędne akcesoria? – pyta Sam.  
I tym sposobem godzinę później jakimś cudem wciskają do Imapali piętnaście klatek z miauczącymi zwierzakami, piętnaście legowisk, misek i przeróżnych zabawek, i ruszają w drogę powrotną.  
Sam patrzy w lusterku na brata, który z zachwytem wypisanym na twarzy siedzi otoczony transporterami, i wbrew sobie, też się uśmiecha.  
***  
\- Cas! – woła Sam, zarzucając na siebie dresową bluzę.  
Anioł po chwili wsuwa głowę do pomieszczenia, przesuwając wzrokiem po młodszym Winchesterze, ubranym w dżinsy i starą, porozciąganą i znoszoną bluzę.  
\- Sam. – mówi, wyraźnie starając się nie wyglądać na zaskoczonego doborem ubrań Sama, co nie bardzo mu wychodzi. Jego twarz wygląda jakby wdepnął w coś obrzydliwego, ale z jakiegoś powodu uznał że musi się uśmiechnąć. Co najmniej upiorne.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie. – mówi Sam. – Właśnie cię wołałem, bo gdzieś mi zniknęła koszula. Będę jechał do sklepu, muszę się jakoś ubrać. Chciałem założyć tę pomarańczową, wiesz którą?  
Cas kiwa głową, więc Sam kontynuuje:  
\- Ale nigdzie jej nie ma. Więc cię zawołałem, bo nie wiem czy Dean nie śpi albo co.  
\- Nie widziałem twojej koszuli, Sam. – mówi anioł. – Myślę jednak, że wiem co mogło się z nią stać.  
Zaintrygowany łowca nachyla się do Casa, dając mu dłonią sygnał, by kontynuował.  
Cas odchrząkuje.  
\- Myślę, że Dean mógł ją zabrać.  
Chyba widzi, jak wysoko na czoło wjechały brwi Sama, bo spieszy z wyjaśnieniem.  
\- Dean potrzebuje teraz… - urywa, usiłując ubrać to, co chciał powiedzieć, w słowa. – Poczucia bezpieczeństwa.  
Sam nadal tylko się na niego patrzy.  
\- Jednym z fundamentalnych objawów anielskiej ciąży, oprócz oczywistych, jak brzucha czy zmęczenia, jest potrzeba bezpieczeństwa i poczucia stabilizacji. Chodzi o to, że chociaż Dean wie, że jest bezpieczny i go obronimy, _musi_ zbudować gniazdo.  
\- Gniazdo? – przerywa mu Sam, czując się na wpół zafascynowany, na wpół bliski zwymiotowania.  
Cas siada na łóżku po turecku, najwyraźniej szykując się do dłuższej opowieści.  
\- To…bardzo złożony proces. Anielska ciąża powstaje z uczucia człowieka i anioła. To człowiek jest w ciąży, niezależnie od płci któregokolwiek z partnerów. W człowieku wówczas…zachodzą pewne zmiany. Jego zachowanie staje się bardziej instynktowne – to podświadome potrzeby, na przykład by budować gniazdo. Gniazdo jest czymś bardzo zbliżonym do kojca u zwierząt – jest to bezpieczna kryjówka, zbudowana z ubrań, koców i innych przedmiotów. Dean zabiera twoje rzeczy, bo twój zapach kojarzy mu się z bezpieczeństwem. Jestem pewien, że zabrał również prawie połowę mojej szafy. – wzdycha anioł, nie wyglądając jednak na rozgniewanego.  
\- A te inne potrzeby? – pyta zaciekawiony Sam, spychając na bok świadomość, że rozmawia o swoim bracie, zaciążonym przez anioła.  
\- Ta zaborczość i skłonność do ochrony dziecka, o której czytałem w tej książce. To absurdalnie brzmi, ale czasem Dean nie pozwala mi się dotknąć, nie mówiąc o dziecku. Przez większość czasu, kiedy jestem w naszym pokoju razem z nim, jest swobodny, ale ramionami opasa brzuch, jakby się bał, że mu je wydrę z ciała.  
\- Cas, to straszne. – szepcze zszokowany Sam.  
\- Och, to nic takiego. Wiem, że to normalne. Właściwie jest to powiązane z tą potrzebą bezpieczeństwa. Jest taki, bo ciąża zmienia jego hormony, zmuszając go do ciągłej gotowości do obrony dziecka. Zwykle zmienia się to koło początku drugiego miesiąca. To podświadome odruchy, zapewniające prawidłowe zagnieżdżenie dziecka. Kiedy to nastąpi, zazwyczaj potrzeba ochrony dziecka ustępuje.  
Oszołomiony Sam klepie Casa po ramieniu, okazując bezgłośnie swoje wsparcie, po czym zmienia bluzę na niebieską koszulę.  
***  
Po tej rozmowie zaczyna zwracać większą uwagę na zachowanie Deana, i faktycznie zauważa kilka zmian.  
Na przykład to, jak chodzi po bunkrze skulony i zgarbiony. Podświadomie zaciskając się wokół rosnącego dziecka, przylegając do niego najściślej.  
Albo to, że nosi ubrania Casa. Nie zauważył tego od razu, ale Dean właściwie nie nosił już własnych ciuchów, dumnie paradując w Castielowych szmatkach.  
(Tak jak mówił Cas, po jakichś dwóch tygodniach Dean przestał unikać kontaktu fizycznego, zmieniając się w największą przylepę, jaką Sam kiedykolwiek wiedział.)  
Poważnie, to było zabawne i rozczulające przez pierwsze trzy dni, kiedy właściwie nie widywał tej dwójki osobno, i podśmiewał się z Casa, praktycznie noszącego wszędzie Deana na rękach, ale po tygodniu stało się nieco dziwne.  
'Z drugiej strony, czy cokolwiek w tej sytuacji było normalne?' spytał sam siebie, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. I do tego jeszcze te wszechobecne koty – nie mógł już nawet spokojnie opaść na swój ulubiony fotel, bo anuż jakiś sierściuch zdecydował się uciąć tam drzemkę, i tym czynem by „naruszył jego odpoczynek swoim wielkim tyłkiem, Samuelu!”. Cokolwiek, niech Dean się cieszy, że ma dobrą wymówkę.  
Sytuacja przestaje być zabawna kolejnego dnia, kiedy dostają wiadomość od Bobby'ego z propozycją wspólnego polowania na wampiry, i uświadamiają sobie, że będą musieli mu wyjaśnić sytuację.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To jeden z ostatnich tak krótkich, w kolejnym już więcej akcji, poważniejsze sprawy, deep talksy, generalnie niebo wali nam się na głowy ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Wszelkie pozytywne komentarze, jak i konstruktywna krytyka są mile widziane!


End file.
